Tension Between
by PersonY2K
Summary: What happened between Bye, Bye Hillridge Jr. High and The Lizzie McGuire movie? Find out. L/G (no duh.)
1. Questions

Tension Between  
  
Summary: What happened between Bye, Bye Hillridge Jr. High and The Lizzie McGuire movie? Find out. L/G (no duh.)  
  
Chapter One: Questions  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
As soon as the photographer took the picture, I snapped away from Gordo and closed my eyes, hoping that what happened next wouldn't be horrible.  
  
Everyone returned to talking, eating, whatever. Everyone except me. And Gordo. We were frozen in place, thinking.  
  
Had anyone seen me kiss him? Why *had* I kissed him? Was he going to hate me now? Were things going to be different? A million different thoughts ran through my head.  
  
"So, uh... what was that for?" Gordo was blushing a shade of red that matched his shirt.  
  
I slowly walked down the risers. "Um..." How could I tell him what it was for when I didn't *know* what it was for?  
  
"Thanks for always being there for me." I smiled.  
  
Animated Lizzie: There. That was a good reason.  
  
"Yeah, well, I always will be." He grinned, and we returned to our regular lunch.  
  
"I know."  
  
***  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
You rock. Don't ever change. And only, I really mean it. You're so good to everyone around you, and I love that about you. You are pretty, fun to be with, *and* smart. You'll have a great time in high school, so don't worry. I'll always be there for you.  
  
When are you going to realize that you're so much better than Kate, and her life will be meaningless and miserable someday? Kate will never be as amazing as you are. You're a great person, Lizzie, and you, in real, shouldn't change.  
  
-Gordo  
  
I read the letter over and over, and realized what it meant.  
  
Gordo truly *did* like me, as Kate had said. Or maybe it was just my wild imagination. I mean, his message was sweet and all, but no where in it did it flat-out say 'I like you.' So therefore, it didn't mean he really liked me.  
  
But maybe he did.  
  
But if he *did* would he have said something else either than 'What was that for?' when I kissed him, right? I mean, if Ethan kissed me, I would... faint or something. Say 'So you like me, too?'. Kiss him on the lips. I don't know... anything other than 'What was that for?'.  
  
I decided to forget the whole thing. It was clear that it was a plain kiss out of friendship, and if he liked me, it was his business to tell me, not for me to squeeze it out of him. I wanted our friendship to be the same forever.  
  
But I couldn't help but think about it. Why would Kate say that he liked me if he didn't? To get to Ethan? I hated to admit it, but Kate and Ethan were almost like boyfriend and girlfriend, and I knew I had no chance with him whatsoever. We were friends.  
  
So why would she tell me something like that unless it was true? And I mean, when she said it, it didn't seem like she was acting. She seemed like she really meant it, the way she was scolding me. Her words echoed in my head.  
  
"He doesn't want just anyone to notice him, he wants *you* to notice him."  
  
If he wanted me to notice him so bad, why didn't he just give me some sort of sign? Or wait... maybe he was giving me signs, but I'd been to clueless to notice them.  
  
Or maybe he didn't *like* like me at all.  
  
"Everyone at school can tell. Gordo's had a crush on you for, like, ever."  
  
Was it true? Did everyone else know? Was I the only one on the face of the Earth that didn't notice that my best friend had a crush on me? And how long was 'ever'? In Kate's case, it could mean a week, or it could be years. The questions kept spinning around in my head, waiting to be answered.  
  
But all of these questions could only be answered once the big question was:  
  
Did he like me? 


	2. The Graduation Dance

Chapter Two: The Graduation Dance  
  
A/N; Oh, thank you, reviewers! You have made me feel especially special! Even though I got few reviews for this one, I'm standing strong. And there'll probably be one more chapter, maybe two (if you're lucky and review a lot).  
  
***  
  
"Gordo!" I exclaimed the next day. "Gordo!"  
  
He spun around, and I ran to catch up with him. "What?"  
  
"Did you hear the announcements!?" I asked. "About the Graduation Dance?"  
  
"Yeah." He said, slipping into English class, frowning.  
  
I followed him in. "You don't exactly sound excited about this whole thing." I observed.  
  
He turned around to face me before he took a seat in the third row. "Look, this'll just be one of those dances where everyone is drooling over Ethan and I'm just a footnote."  
  
Animated Lizzie: Okay, where have I heard *that* before?  
  
"So what's the point of going?" He added, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Does that mean you're not going?" I asked solemnly.  
  
Animated Lizzie: I hope he goes. Dances are no fun without your best friend to talk to, and especially if you don't get a date... you *really* need someone to hang out with. He sighed. "I don't think I am."  
  
I frowned and sat down next to him. "Then I'm not going either."  
  
"Why? Because now you don't have your sidekick to go with as a sick excuse of a date?" He muttered under his breath.  
  
Animated Lizzie: ExCUSE me?  
  
"What?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
He was *not* cooperating with me. I took a deep breath. "Listen, Gordo, if you're not going to be there, then I'm not going to have any fun alone. You have to come. Please?" I begged, giving him my sad eyes. "I'll be waiting for you."  
  
He shrugged and our teacher walked in the room, so our conversation was cut off.  
  
I noticed that Gordo was acting very crabby today. Was that a side effect of me kissing him? Because I didn't like it.  
  
And I could tell he wasn't enjoying it either.  
  
***  
  
He wasn't going to come. He stood me up! Here I was, at the graduation dance, running out of things to do alone and date-less.  
  
Animated Lizzie: He's not coming, he's not coming, he's not coming...  
  
"Lizzie!" I heard a voice calling my name, and then Gordo pushing through the crowds of people to get to me.  
  
"Gordo! You made it." I smiled at him.  
  
Animated Lizzie: I knew he'd come.  
  
He sighed. "Well, I had nothing better to do, and I knew you'd be here waiting for me so I came."  
  
I hugged him tightly. "Thanks."  
  
"So, uh... want to dance?" He asked me.  
  
Animated Lizzie DANCE!? Me? Is he out of his mind? I do *not* dance, especially in front of mobs of people. It'd be mortifying. What if I step on his foot? Or trip? Or what if Ethan sees me dancing with Gordo and thinks we we're a couple and then we never get married...  
  
I took a deep breath. "Sure. I mean, it is called a 'dance' for a reason, right?"  
  
We slowly drifted off onto the dance floor, and a slow song came on. Great. A slow song. Exactly what I needed when I was dancing with my best friend. I needed to think of a way to get out of this.  
  
Tension rose between us as Gordo and I were uncomfortably silent.  
  
"Uh... Gordo? I'll be right back." I said, rushing to the ladies' room.  
  
I creaked open the door and dashed inside before he could say another word and sighed as I slumped against the wall.  
  
What was I running from? Gordo? The people? What was there to be scared about? It was just a stupid dance, and all I was doing was dancing with Gordo. I've done that dozens of times in my life.  
  
But then why did it seem so different this time?  
  
Maybe it was because I knew he liked me. Well, even then... so what? I mean, Larry likes me (sort of), and I can talk to him without flipping out like I just did with Gordo. Or maybe it was something else.  
  
But what? 


	3. Rome

Chapter Three: Rome  
  
A/N: Well, thanks for all the supportive reviews, (and one not-so- supportive one :(, my first flame ever) but I've decided to take a break from writing for a couple days, maybe weeks. It's getting to my head. Until then, enjoy Hilary's Metamorphosis CD (which is the coolest ever!). One more thing, if you don't like my stories, please don't review! I hate flames. Ciao! ^_^  
  
***  
  
The last day of school. One day I'll never forget.  
  
"Now, listen up, this is important!" I heard Principal Tweedy's voice over the PA system.  
  
'Right.' I scoffed. 'Important, sure.' I started slaving on my third-period homework that I hadn't had time to do before.  
  
"Our class trip..." He started.  
  
'Blah, blah, blah.' I mocked, trying to wrack my head for a square root of some number.  
  
"...Rome...."  
  
I sat up in my seat.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Rome? Did he say Rome? Like, as in, Rome, Italy?  
  
"I repeat, the class graduating trip will be in a week. The choices are a 36 hour bus ride to Waterslide Wonderland, or a two-week trip to Rome, Italy. Sign up near the office."  
  
I gasped, and pulled at Gordo's sleeve. "Gordo! Oh, my gosh! Did you hear that!?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. Waterslide Wonderland, I can't wait!"  
  
I couldn't tell if he was kidding or not. Gordo does that sometimes. "Not Waterslide Wonderland!" I exclaimed. "Rome!"  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "*You* want to go to Rome?"  
  
I scoffed. "Duh!"  
  
"You want to take an educational, historical, boring trip to Rome, where all there is is 'dead guys' and 'old buildings'?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
He sighed. "I guess I'll go too."  
  
I squealed.  
  
*** ~Graduation Day. First Day of Vacation~  
  
"Please?" I asked right after breakfast. "It's a very educational trip and I'll learn so much there..."  
  
Animated Lizzie: Oh, and there's cute Italian guys and spaghetti and more cute Italian guys...  
  
"I don't know." Mom said. "Rome is far away."  
  
As if I didn't know that.  
  
"But it's just two weeks!" I insisted. "And our chaperone is Mrs. Ungermeyer, the principal at Hillridge High School. Read the papers! Nothing can go wrong, I promise!"  
  
"Let her go." My dad said.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Is this really my *dad* speaking My 'oh, honey, you can't go, you're too young, it's a big responsibility', won't-let-me-date-actors dad? Freaky.  
  
Mom skimmed the permission slip. "Well, it seems safe..."  
  
"Of course it's safe! It's very, very safe and I promise I'll be careful and everything." I exclaimed. "Please let me go! *PLEASE!*" I begged.  
  
They both sighed. "Okay."  
  
I squealed. "OOH THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!" I ran upstairs to call Gordo.  
  
I was going to Rome! Rome, where all my dreams could come true. Rome, where anything was possible. Wonderful, beautiful, luscious Rome!  
  
"Gordo, I can go!" I yelled into the receiver.  
  
"Me too!"  
  
We talked a few minutes, and then I had to hang because we had graduation in half an hour. I turned on my CD player and went to my closet, searching for the perfect outfit to wear.  
  
*Never give up...*  
  
To be continued... in the Lizzie McGuire Movie  
  
A/N: So, how'd you like it? Not so good, I know. I didn't really have my heart into this story. But since everyone was so confused about a lot of things between the series and the movie, I kind of felt like I had to write a fanfic that made sense between the transition. Okay, ciao, ya'll! ^_~ 


End file.
